Because Of You
by HannaNick09
Summary: Pertengkaran antara Sehun dan Luhan yang selalu terjadi, dan untuk saat yang mendatang apakah boleh tidak terjadi yang seperti biasa


**Title: ****Because Of You**

**Author: HannaNick****09**

**Main cast:**

**Oh Sehun**

** ~Xi Luhan**

** ~EXO-K**

** ~EXO-M**

**Warning:YAOI, Boy Love, BoyxBoy, M-Preg, TYPO(S), OOC, CERITA GAJE**

**Rated: T – M**

**ONE SHOOT**

**Genre: soal ini cari sendiri karna saya tidak tau**

**Disclaimer: This is ****EXO**** couple, and this is fav. Author**

**Milik SM, Family and ****EXO**** sendiri**

**Summary: ****Pertengkaran antara Sehun dan Luhan yang selalu terjadi, dan untuk saat yang mendatang apakah boleh tidak terjadi yang seperti biasa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Because Of You**

/|\

/o|o\

.

.

.

Sehun baru saja selesai berbelanja di Supermarket terdekat setelah seluruh bahan makanan yang berada dikulkasnya habis, beberapa kantung makanan dibawanya setelah selesai membayar semua belanjaanya. Setelah pintu supermarket terbuka otomatis ia berjalan beberapa senti dari pintu keluar, segera Sehun berjalan keluar dari supermarket yang hawanya sepoi sepoi dan berniat pulang sebelum seorang yang ia benci melewatinya dengan seenak dengkulnya

Namja dengan senyum menyebalkan, menurutnya

"LU...HAN!"

"Aigo, Sehunnie aku tidak menyangka bertemu denganmu lagi tuhan pasti sangat menyayangi kita berdua ohhh...sungguh beruntungnya kita Sehunnie"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, kubunuh kau!"

"Hiks...aku tidak percaya kalau kau mau menciumku Sehunnie aku sungguh terharuh..."

"Dasar bodoh, sampai mati pun aku tidak akan mau!"

"uhh...Kau menyakiti hatiku yang lembut ini Sehunnie"

"Berisik, kubunuh KAU!"

Ini bukan pertama kalinya peristiwa antara Sehun dan Luhan terjadi, pasanya hampir setiap hari selalu begini. Sehun terus saja berlari menggejar Luhan yang berusa menghindari, sebuah adegan kejar kejaran. Kota EXO-K dan EXO-M adalah kota yang berdekatan, sebuah kota yang isinya bisa dihitung dengan jari tangan maupun jari kaki.

Sehun dan Luhan masih asik pada kehebohannya, Sudah tontonan biasa jika melihat adegan seperti ini. Sehun menggejar sambil melepar barang belanjaannya sedangkan Luhan dengan tersenyum sambil menggejek Sehun dengan ketidak tepatan Sehun dalam melepar barang.

"Lain kali kalau melepar yang benar Sehunnie, masa aku yang sebesar ini tidak terlihat sih"

"Berisik, kemari kau!"

"Kenapa Sehunnie? Mau menciumku tentu saja aku mau Sehunnie?"

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh! ARGGHH!"

"Sehunnie..."

"Apa!"

"Bapak kau tukang listrik ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu, kemari kau penganggu"

"Ukh, Sehunnie tidak asik nih padahal aku mau nge-_gombalin_ Sehunnie tau"

Sehun bersiap melempar barang belanjaanya kearah Luhan, dan tentu saja Luhan selalu bisa untuk menghindar, selalu seperti ini. Sehun melempar sesuatu yang pasti berasal dari barang belanjaanya dan selalu tertutup kaleng besi, melepar dengan sekuat tenaga kearah Luhan sambil berlari dan bukan hal biasa jika Luhan bisa menghindar bahkan memasang wajah menyebalkan bagi Sehun,

"Aigo, Sehunnie aku tidak menyangka kau sangat perhatian padaku ohhh, aku terharuh..." Ujar Luhan yang memasang wajah bahagia tetapi tetap menyebalkan menurut Sehun sambil memegang sekaleng ikan sarden yang baru saja Sehun lempar kearahnya dengan tidak berperike-sarden-an, POOR SARDEN

Makin lama Sehun makin muak dengan wajah Luhan yang seolah olah meledeknya, lihat saja dengan segala ekspresi yang luhan keluarkan adalah ekspresi palsu yang tentu saja itu menurut Sehun. Acara lari disiang yang terik itu sudah menggelilingi kota EXO-K bahkan saat ini mereka sudah sampai ke kota EXO-M dan acara ini masih saja belum selesai,

Kembali Sehun melempar barang belanjaannya yang masih dia tenteng sambil berlari, dan Luhan selalu bisa menghindar. Sehun adalah manusia dengan hormon olahraga yang tinggi sedangkan Luhan adalah manusia dengan hormon yang terlalu lincah untuk menghindar, itulah mereka.

"Rasakan ini!" Ujar Sehun kembali melepar beberapa barang belanjaannya kearah luhan yang masih berlari menghindari Sehun tak lupa menggodanya beberapa kali, kali ini sebuah botol plastik dengan isinya yang berwarna merah.

"Tidak kena lagi lho Sehunnie, lain kali kalau melempar pakai hati lho Sehunnie" setelah berhasil menghindar dari barang belanjaan Sehun, Luhan kembali menggoda Sehun dengan berbagai macam cara.

"BERISIK!" Ujar Sehun dengan wajah memerah karena menahan amarah dan bahu yang naik turun karena kehabisan nafas setelah berusaha membantai Luhan habis habisan dengan tak ada hasilnya dan juga semua belanjaanya berceceran tidak tahu arah

"Sampai jumpa Sehunnie, sampai bertemu lagi" dan Luhan menghilang setelah mereka berada dijalan raya dengan Luhan yang lebih dulu sampai diujung jalan dan Luhan lenyap begitu saja setelah sebuah mobil berbagasi besar lewat, ck...menyebalkan.

"Hahhh...menyebalkan" Ujar Sehun sambil berjalan sempoyongan duduk diatas bangku yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya terakhir menggejar Luhan. Kini semua barang belanjaanya sudah ludes entah kemana, dirinya sudah tidak perduli, sudah terlanjur kesal pada nasib yang membuatnya mempertemukan dirinya dengan Luhan, sudah terlanjur kesal pada kota tempatnya berada tepatnya EXO-M tempat Luhan tinggal, Sehun sudah terlanjur kesal pada Luhan yang seenak dengkulnya bertemu dengannya dan membuat akal sehatnya menghilang menjadi emosian.

Entahlah, mungkin dirinya terlalu berlebihan, tapi siapa yang tidak kesal dengan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Luhan seolah olah menggejeknya walaupun ekspresi yang dia keluarkan seperti tersenyum, sendu, sedih dan gembira tetap saja menurut Sehun itu hanya menggejeknya seperti kejadian yang telah terjadi tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

Dilain tempat didekat keberadaan Sehun beberapa meter, KrisTao dengan beberapa bungkus makanan disalah satu sisi tangan Kris juga menggengam sebuah benda hasil lemparan Sehun dan tertangkap telak oleh Kris yang hebat ini.

"Gege dapat apa?" tanya Tao sambil mengenggam tangan Kris, raut keheranan Tao hanya dibalas sudut bibir Kris yang menaik

"Dapat saos, rumayan nih" Ujar Kris

"Gege memang hebat bisa dapat saos hasil lemparan Sehun, gege hebat!" Ucapan Tao hanya dibalas gelak tawa renyah dari Kris, Kris menggelus rambut hitam yang seperti malam yang indah dan halus seperti sutra, Tao mengerut kesal dan dibalas kecupan manis oleh Kris.

"Ayo kita pulang,"

"Eng, ayo"

**Because Of You**

/|\

/o|o\

EXO-K dan EXO-M sudah beberapa kali mencoba membujuk Sehun untuk tidak meladeni Luhan tapi tetap saja setiap melihat wajah Luhan hati seorang Sehun langsung membara dan dalam hatinya ingin sekali Sehun membunuh Luhan, dan ini sudah terjadi selama satu tahun, dua bulan, dua puluh dua hari, tiga jam, lima menit dan sebelas detik. Ok, terlalu rinci dan terlalu memakan waktu kalian boleh abaikan ini.

Mulai dari Suho, Kyungsoo dan Kai dari pihak EXO-K dan Kris, Lay, Tao, Chen, dan Xiumin dari pihak EXO-M. Setidaknya bagi kalian yang membaca kalimat pertama pasti ada yang memprotesku kenapa tidak ada nama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, dan dengan cepat aku akan menjawab 'mereka tidak pernah menyelesaikan masalah yang ada mereka hanya membuat masalah' begitulah.

Walaupun dari kedua belah pihak telah menasehati Sehun tetap saja Sehun memberontak, dirinya merasa heran dengan para teman teman-nya kenapa hanya dia yang dinasehati sedangkan Luhan tidak dan jawabannya terlalu simple namun tidak mengenakkan didalam hati Sehun 'karena kau itu biang masalah sama seperti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol' dan dengan cepat Sehun melempar semua barang yang berada dikulkas miliknya.

'Sehun dalam masa puber, dalam masa pemberontak' menurut mereka tepatnya menurut Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

**Because Of You**

/|\

/o|o\

Sehun sedang memasak didalam apartement miliknya yang luas, dengan waktu yang senggang Sehun mulai berfikir untuk memasak sesuatu yang enak dengan dessert yang manis dan juga seorang atau sepasang tamu, menurutnya.

Sehun baru saja menyelesaikan masaknya, terlihat ayam panggang yang mampu membuatmu menegak liurmu itu dan juga puding buah yang menyegarkan sebagai penutup tak lupa sepasang tamu yang tidak diundang,

TOKK~~ TOKK~~

"Sehun, bisa buka pintunya ini kami"

'Right, mereka datang'

Sehun langsung membuka pintu apartementnya hingga terlihat dari balik pintu sepasang kekasih dengan tinggi diatas rata rata, Kris dan Tao

"Kalian dari mana?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat sebuah kotak yang dibawa oleh Tao, seperti kotak...

"Oh...ini cake, untukmu kami tidak sengaja membelinya" Ujar Kris sambil meletakkannya diatas meja makan melengkapi masakan masakan buatan Sehun, sudah kebiasaan mereka untuk makan bersama disaat Sehun sedang libur.

Sehun menganggap Kris adalah Hyungnya begitu pula sebaliknya, dan Kris selalu menyisakan waktu luangnya untuk Sehun seperti saat ini. Kris dan Tao jauh jauh dari EXO-M hanya untuk bertemu dengan Sehun, dan Sehun selalu menyambutnya walaupun tidak dengan hangat setidaknya sebuah makna mengobatinya 'kerinduan' seorang yang dianggapnya seorang Adik, setidaknya begitu...

"Ini buatanmu Sehun?" Tanya Tao sembari menatap ayam tersebut sambil meneguk ludah berat. Harumnya membuat Tao ingin langsung memakannya sampai habis tanpa memikirkan Kris dan Sehun.

"Kau bisa makan terlebih dahulu, aku ingin memotong cake dulu" Tao mengangguk, Sehun membuka kotak yang menutupi keindahan cake yang Kris bawa jauh dari kota EXO-M, memotongnya menjadi beberapa bagian dan meletakkannya diatas tiga piring kecil yang sudah Sehun siapkan sebelumnya,

Kris dan Tao sudah diatas kursinya sambil menikmati masakan buatan Sehun tak lupa dessertnya yang menyegarkan dengan buah dibagian dalamnya dan diatasnya ditambah whip cream dan cherry yang memperindah tampilannya bahkan Tao tidak tega untuk memotongnya dan berniat memajangnya dirumah,

"Kau membuat masalah lagi, kau tahu" Kris buka percakapan, membuka pembicaraan tentang masalah yang Sehun buat pagi hari tadi yang menggemparkan EXO-K dan EXO-M, akibat dari pelemparan barang belanjaan tadi Suho yang ingin pergi menuju EXO-M harus berjalan kaki puluhan kilo meter setelah ban mobilnya pecah terkena paku yang dibeli Sehun, Baekhyun yang berjalan jalan diwilayah EXO-K terpaksa diangkut menggunakan mobil ambulans karena terkena lemparan langsung dari Sehun berupa makanan kaleng, dan Lay akhirnya bisa menikmati ramen setelah mendapat berkah dari Sehun.

"Aku selalu tahu, bahkan sampai paham betul" ujar Sehun pada Kris,

"Bagaimana masakannya? Aku membuatnya dua jam yang lalu mungkin rasanya sudah hilang..." Ujar Sehun pada Kris dan juga Tao

"Kalau difikir fikir sepertinya Luhan itu menyukaimu, itu sih menurutku" Sehun mengerucut, ucapan Tao tidak masuk akal

"Kau pasti bergurau," Ujar Sehun

"Tapi bisa jadi, kau selalu keluar rumah hanya untuk belanja sisanya kau kerjakan didalam rumah kan," Ujar Kris

"Hei, hei...itu tak akan terjadi sampai mati pun aku tidak akan menyukainya" Ujar Sehun, KrisTao menyipit seperti mendapat pencerahan ok, mungkin ide cemerlang

"Kalau Luhan menyukaimu bagaimana?" Tanya Tao, Sehun mempout kembali

"Tentu saja aku akan melemparnya jauh jauh dari EXO atau memakannya hidup hidup" ujar Sehun sambil menyeringai, Kris menjaga jarak dari Sehun

"Hiii...kau menakutkan Sehun" Ujar Tao saat melihat sebuah asap menggepul dibelakang Sehun, aura aura aneh

"Kok baunya aneh ya?" Tanya Kris

"Go-gosong! HWWAAA!" KrisTao kocar kacir cari aman, ayap hitam yang berasal dari atas pemanggang milik Sehun. Intinya semua yang ada disana tidak tahu untuk melakukan apa, dan entahlah...semoga beruntung!

**Because Of You**

/|\

/o|o\

"Telur, spoon, wortel...lalu sabun mandi dan kentang dan pemanggang baru" Sehun sedang menelusuri bagian bagian apartementnya, mencari peralatan rumahnya dan juga kulkasnya yang sudah menipis dan ingin segera berbelanja di Supermarket terdekat dengan segera dan menyelesaikannya pekerjaanya sebagai komikus, pekerjaan yang mengguras pikiran.

"Sebaiknya lebih cepat lebih baik" Nyatanya seorang Luhan yang selama ini selalu ia hindari selama ini terus saja bisa menggetahui keberadaan Sehun seperti saat ini, bahkan disaat Sehun sedang tidak dalam kondisi fit Luhan mampu menggetahui keberadaan Sehun

"Hai Sehunnie, kita bertemu lagi aku kangen lho"

"Pergi sana, aku muak melihat wajahmu!"

"Jangan gitu Sehunnie, aku jauh jauh dari EXO-M hanya untuk bertemu denganmu tahu kau tidak tahu seberapa pengorbananku Sehunnie"

"Simpan ucapanmu dan pergi dari sini aku sedang malas membuat masalah denganmu!"

"Kenapa Sehunnie? Padahal aku selalu merindukanmu"

"Enyahlah..."

"Aigo Sehunnie, wajamu merah lho...jangan jangan kau malu bertemu denganku ya...ohh, sungguh terharuhnya diriku Sehunnie"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, pergi sana!"

"Sehunnie, kau sakit?"

"Jangan ganggu aku, pergi sana!"

"Ohh...lihatlah Sehunnieku yang malang ini jangan memaksakan dirimu, ayo ikut aku aku akan merawatmu dengan tulus dan kasih sayang Sehunnie"

"Jangan menyentuhku, pergi sana!"

Sehun berjalan menuju apartementnya dengan lunglai, wajahnya memerah dan wajahnya bercucuran keringat dingin karena sakit, saat ini Sehun sedang sakit parah hingga dirinya sedang tidak mood untuk mengacaukan seisi kotanya dan kota tetangga. Luhan diam diam mengikuti langkah Sehun dari belakang, dirinya sedang memandangi sang rival sambil menyeringai menyeramkan.

**Because Of You**

/|\

/o|o\

Malam yang indah hanya dinikmati dengan bunyi berdahak yang keluar dari bibir Sehun, dirinya baru saja selesai meminum obat yang biasa berada didalam lemari pendinginnya yang untung saja belum habis.

Wajahnya habis habisan memerah menahan panas didalam tubuhnya, tubuhnya diselimuti oleh sebuah selimut hangat tetapi raut wajah Sehun belum berubah masih memerah dan serasa tak nyaman, pakaiannya basah terkena keringat.

Luhan sedang terduduk diatas kursi dekat kasur Sehun, dirinya baru saja kembali sambil membawa sebaskom air dingin dan juga sapu tangan yang selalu berada disakunya, biarlah untuk saat ini ia gunakan salah fungsi setidaknya jika pria bernama Sehun ini dalam keadaa sakit terus terusan nantinya tidak akan ada yang jadi bahan kesenangannya,

"Ahh...aku tidak menyangka seorang Oh Sehun dalam keadaan sakit, aku merasa kasihan padamu" Memasang raut sedih seperti didalam drama, meneteskan air mata buatan didepan rival abadinya.

"Karena aku baik hati dan tidak sombong rajin menabung, maka untuk saat ini aku akan merawatmu Sehunnie"

Luhan memeras sapu tangannya setelah dicelupkan didalam air didalam baskom dan menaruhnya diatas kepala Sehun, membuka satu persatu kancing atasan Sehun yang telah basah oleh keringat karena suhu tubuhnya dan karena terlalu lama menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Sehun tak sadar, dirinya terasa berkunang kunang dan hanya mengikuti gerakan seseorang yang membuka pakaian atasannya, tidak sadar bahwa seseorang itu rivalnya

"Nah kita lihat, apa yang ini bagus...ah tidak aku sering melihat yang ini, kalau yang ini...tidak ini terlalu manis aku tidak tega dengan gambar kucing kecil ini haru dipakai oleh Sehunnie, kalau yang ini...ini terlalu gelap aku tidak suka, kalau ini...rasanya terlalu panas aku butuh yang tipis"

Luhan masih saja menggomel didepan lemari pakaian milik Sehun, menggomel didepan benda mati...anda akan dianggap gila,

"Kalau yang ini terlalu sempit aku tidak suka, kalau yang ini warnanya bikin iritasi saja, ini terlalu resmi untuk orang penyakitan, ini...ini punya siapa?" Ujar Luhan sambil memegang sepotong pakaian berwarna putih polos

"Entahlah, yang penting aku tidak suka ini terlalu _simple_" lalu kau mau pakaikan dia yang mana?

"Kalau dilihat lihat dia manis juga, tapi...tetap saja yang namanya rival tetap rival ya kan' Sehunnie" menggelus wajah tampan Sehun, menggelus wajah berkeringat dengan jari telunjuknya seolah menggodanya

"Setidaknya bermain sedikit boleh kan' Sehunnie" senyum palsu kembali melengkapi wajah luhan

**Because Of You**

/|\

/o|o\

Pagi yang cerah, dimulai dengan sebuah kedamaaian. Setidaknya Sehun telah sembuh dan bersiap kembali bekerja,

"Eunggg...hoammmm...pagi Sehunnie"

"Pagi..."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Agak baikan terima kasih...eng kau siapa?"

"Luhan, aku Xi luhan 'Sehunnie"

"Eh luhan...ohh..Luhan LU-LUHAN, bagaimana kau bisa-"

"Aku mengikuti hatiku yang tulus ini, mengikuti arus cintaku yang mengalir dan Ta! Da! Aku disini diapartementmu, dikasurmu, diatasmu, dihatimu"

"Jangan main main kau, bagaimana bisa kau-"

"Kan' sudah aku bilang Sehunnie-ku sayang, aku mengikuti kemana pun belahan jiwaku pergi"

"Jangan bercanda, turun dari tubuhku dan pergi dari sini!"

"Kau tidak kasihan padaku Sehunnie, aku sudah merawatmu tapi apa balasanmu hiks, hiks, hiks...mau menyakiti hatiku yang tulus ini Sehunnie"

"Cepat pergi!"

"Tidak mau, aku masih ngantuk' biarkan aku istirahan dulu Sehunnie"

"Ja-jangan bercanda, pergi dari sini sebelum aku memukulmu dengan sesuatu"

"Ughhh...berisik aku ngantuk lho Sehunnie, bibir manis ini kok ngoceh mulu sih seperti _donald bebek_ kemari biar aku diamkan bibir _dower_-mu itu..."

Luhan melumat bibir Sehun dengan tangannya berada dibahu pria yang ada dibawahnya, Sehun berada dibawah luhan.

Luhan melumat bibir itu gemas, berbeda dengan pemilik sang bibir korban yang hanya terdiam _shock_

'_Aku, bibirku, dia...'_

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit Luhan melepaskan ikatan bibirnya dengan Luhan dan menjilat bibirnya, melihat itu Sehun makin geram dan berniat membunuh Luhan.

Merasa membangunkan serigala yang lapar akhirnya Luhan beranjak berniat meloloskan diri dengan melompat dari jendela kamar Sehun,

"Sampai jumpa Sehunie, semoga kita bertemu lagi kalau kita bertemu lagi tuhan pasti sangat menyayangi kita ukh...aku ingin cepat tepat bertemu denganmu lagi deh bye~"

'_dia pergi, syukurlah aku sedang tidak ingin membuat masalah setelah dinasehati Kris...'_

Sehun meraba bibirnya yang baru saja merasakan ciuman, ciuman pertamanya...diambil,

Parahnya ciuman itu diambil oleh Luhan,

Rival menyebalkannya...ini tidak bisa dibiarkan,

'_Oh...tuhan, ciuman pertamaku hilang bibirku sudah tidak perjaka lagi...,'_

'_Setan itu...benar benar'_

"Gawat! Aku tidak bisa berfikir jernih lagi...Setan itu!"

'_bibir itu lembut sekali seperti marsmallow'_

"Apa yang kupikirkan tidak...jauhkan pikiran itu hush, hush..."

**Because Of You**

/|\

/o|o\

Luhan, dia sedang berada didalam apartementnya sendirian sambil meringkuk dikamarnya. Menyendiri

"Bagaimana ini...aku...aku baru saja merasakan bibirnya"

"A-aku...aku harus bagaimana..."

"A-aku melakukan kesalahan"

"Aku mengecup bibirnya...aku yang melumat bibirnya...aku yang merasakan bibirnya...bibirnya yang lembut"

"Aku yang mengambil kesempatan salah...tidak seharusnya seperti itu"

"Aku...aku...semuanya salahku, salahku yang salah mengambil keputusan...salahku yang salah mengambil kesempatan..._salahku mencintainya sejak dulu_"

"Semuanya salahku...ya kan' Sehun...semuanya salahku"

"Salahku menaruh sedikit hati padanya, sampai sampai perasaan itu menggalir hingga membuatku gila"

"Salahku kalau tuhan menyuruhku mencintaimu, atau salahku terlalu berharap _kau mulai menyukaiku_"

"Perasaan itu mulai menggilaiku, perasaan itu terlalu memuncak, perasaan yang lama lama akan menyakiti diriku sendiri"

"Maafkan aku...Sehun"

"Maaf Sehun...maafkan aku..."

"Maaf,"

"Ma- Uhk! Ukh! Ukh!..."

"Aku harus bagaimana...lebih baik aku beristirahat, sepertinya merasakan bibir Sehun saat ia sakit membuat penyakit itu berpindah kepadaku lebih baik aku minum obat dan istirahat"

Luhan yang meringkuk langsung berdiri tegak dan pergi menuju kotak diatas lemari es tempat biasanya menaruh obat dan berencana langsung tidur setelahnya.

**Because Of You**

/|\

/o|o\

"Kok tidak biasanya ya...hari ini tidak ada kekacauan ge,"

"Benar juga, mungkin mereka sedang insyaf...biarkan saja aku masih ingin menikmati yang seperti ini tanpa kekacauan"

"Justru jika tidak ada kekacauan, hidupku sama saja tidak berarti"

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Channie, tanpa kekacauan hidup kami tidak berarti"

"Kalian ini benar benar deh, menganggu saja bisanya"

"Lalu kita mau kemana Kai, sudah lama kau tidak pernah mengajakku kencan"

"Mungkin berjalan jalan didaerah EXO-M, katanya ada cafe baru milik Kris kebetulan aku baru saja gajian"

"Oh, begitu"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak senang?"

"Bukan begitu, tidak biasanya saja"

"Ayo kita berangkat!"

"Ya,"

"Akhir akhir ini kok semuanya terasa damai ya Suho"

"Tentu saja, Sehun dan Luhan sudah tidak pernah berkeliaran lagi sejak kemarin tapi aku khawatir ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka Lay..."

"Kalau soal itu biar mereka berdua yang seharusnya menyelesaikannya, urusan kita hanya menikmati kesempatan yang ada sebelum mereka membuat masalah lagi"

"Hahaha...kau ini"

"Min..."

"Hmm..."

"Sepertinya ini bukan EXO-K maupun EXO-M, aku rasa kita terdampar disebuah kota yang mirip seperti kedua kota kita Min,"

"Sepertinya begitu Chen, kalau ini EXO-K atau EXO-M pasti saat ini kepalamu sudah benjol terkena makanan kaleng milik Sehun"

"Sepertinya kita masuk dunia lain Min..."

"Sepertinya begitu"

_Aneh... =_=;_

**Because Of You**

/|\

/o|o\

TING~~ TONG~~ TING~~ TONG~~

"Yaaa! Tunggu sebentar"

CEKLEK

"Se-Sehun"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu"

"Pulanglah, aku sedang tidak ingin bermain dengamu"

"Ini penting!"

"Hiks, hiks, hiks...ayolah Sehunnie kau tidak lihat pria manis didepanmu ini sedang tidak enak badan, kasihani aku Sehunnie"

"Persetan dengamu- apa? Kau? sakit?"

"Kau tidak lihat ini wajahku merah menahan panas cintamu Sehunnie, sudah ya...aku mau istirahat kau pergilah"

"Tunggu!"

"Apa Sehunnie?"

"Biarkan...biarkan aku merawatmu sebagai bayaran yang lalu"

"Eh? Mungkin telingaku rusak apa benar kau bilang ingin menawarkan diri untuk merawatku"

"Ya, aku akan merawatmu untuk saat ini saja"

"Woah...aku tidak menyangka seorang Oh Sehun mau merawatku yang rapuh ini, aku sungguh berterima kasih kau sempat sempatnya untuk berkunjung ke Kediamanku tapi...pergilah aku ingin sendiri"

"..."

"Pergilah, jangan lupa tutup pintunya"

"Aku tidak terima sebuah penolakan dari seorang Xi Luhan"

Sehun mengangkat tubuh ringan Luhan, walaupun Luhan sendiri menujukkan penolakkan tapi tetap saja dirinya kalah bahkan kalah telak. Tubuhnya tidak ada apa apanya menurut Sehun,

Sehun menidurkan tubuh Luhan diatas kasurnya yang _Queen size, _memasangkan selimutnya sampai dada dan menunggunya sampai sembuh, menyeka keringat yang membajir diwajah Luhan

"Tidurlah, aku akan menunggumu,"

"Nantinya saat aku terbangun kau sudah tidak ada..."

"Tidak, aku akan selalu disini sampai kau sembuh"

"Selamanya aku tidak akan sembuh, jadi kau juga selamanya harus disini, disampingku, selamanya"

'_Karna semua penyakitnya darimu...darimu, dari seorang Sehun'_

**Because Of You**

/|\

/o|o\

Nyatanya dari sanalah Sehun mendapati sebuah kenyataan, kenyataan yang tak pernah ia duga dari bibir seorang Xi Luhan

"Sehun, Oh Sehun, Sehunnie..."

"Apa!"

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"A-apa? Kau pasti bercanda kan' iya kan' "

Walaupun orang yang kau ajak bicara tadi berbicara dalam mimpinya setidaknya ia dengan nyata mendengar Luhan, Luhan...Luhan...Luhan...

Sebuah nama yang terus saja menggema didalam hatinya, didalam pikirannya

Cinta itu menggerikan sekaligus membahagiakan bukan, Oh Sehun

Sialan, dirinya tidak bisa berfikir jernih

Jadi...untuk seterusnya bagaimana...

...entahlah

Yang ia tahu,

Orang ini berkata jujur,

Ucapan Luhan saat ini dianggap jujur oleh pemikirannya padalah dalam hatinya terus saja menolak sebuah kejujuran itu

Tapi,

Semuanya malah membuat kacau

Hatinya, pemikirannya, jiwanya berkata Luhan

Semuanya Luhan, ada apa dengan Luhan

Pemikiranya buntu oleh sebuah nama

Dan kini,

Bahkan otot tubuhnya juga membela Luhan

Menyebalkan,

Tangan lembut itu menggelus wajahnya, penglihatannya sayup sayup wajahnya memerah basah terlihat...manis dan menggairahkan,

Luhan, pemilik tangan, wajah dan tubuh itu

Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun yang sedari tadi terus saja memandanginya, Luhan dengan kesadaran yang tipis namun karena kesadarannya itulah

Dia melakukan sesuatu yang diluar batas;

Diluar pemikirannya;

Diluar keinginannya;

Dan tentu saja diluar kesadarannya

Malam yang dipenuhi desahan nikmat, tanda kepemilikkan dan tanda cinta semua jadi satu, semuanya berjalan mengikuti alur yang tak sengaja ada ditengah kesempatan dan Tuhanlah yang pastinya membuat

Untuk mempersatukan anjing dan kucing yang selalu bertengkar

Bukankah Tuhan mirip seperti pemain dan manusia adalah mainannya

Seperti pion pion catur

Dan aku, dia, kami-lah yang saat ini bergerak dimainkan

Setidaknya Tuhan menyayangiku, memberikan dia padaku walau...kalau boleh aku minta yang lain pria ini adalah musuhku,

Tapi tak apa ini yang terbaik, Tuhan berikan yang terbaik

Kuharap begitu, jangan pernah melepaskannya...dia sudah berkorban terlalu lama untukku

Sekarang giliranku yang bergerak, kau tinggal mengikutiku Luhan

**Because Of You**

/|\

/o|o\

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang masih dalam keadaan terlentang tidur didalam pelukkannya, gerakan kecil dimatanya menandakan matanya yang akan terbuka dan terlihatah matanya indah itu

"Eungh...hoamm...pagi Sehun" Ujarnya, matanya terbuka lebar menyadari dia ada dipelukkanku, wajahnya terlihat _shock, _namun tak beberapa lama akhirnya dia menyamankan wajahnya didadaku yang tak tertutupi apapun, kami hanya tertutup oleh selembar selimut dengan tubuh masih menyatu,

"Sehun, keluarkan milikmu" Ujarnya membuatku blushing, malu...tentu saja dengan mudahnya pria ini mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dengan mudahnya. Aku segera menggeluarkan milikku dari tubuhnya dengan cepat diikuti lengguhan yang keluar dari bibir Luhan

Menggecup bahunya yang tidak terkena lindungan dari selimut hangat yang kami pakai, menenggelamkan wajahku dan tersenyum beranggapan ini tidak sesulit yang seperti ia bayangkan,

Luhan juga tersenyum dibalik dada telanjang Sehun, ia dan pemilik dada ini setidaknya bahagia

Luhan tersenyum lega, paling tidak penantinya selama ini terbalaskan

Sehun tersenyum tenang, ganjalan hatinya sudah tak ada dan hatinya sekarang terasa tenang dengan Luhan yang mengikuti hatinya

Saat ini Tuhan berpihak pada mereka,

"Ayo bangun, kau belum makan apapun sejak kemarin" Sehun bangun dari tidurnya melepas lingkaran dipinggang Luhan, memunggut pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai, diatas lampu bahkan diatas _head board_ kasur. Luhan masih terlentang sambil menatap Sehun yang sedang mencari semua pakaiannya, tangannya memaikan sebuah dalaman milik Sehun dan itu membuat Sehun penasaran dan menatapnya dengan geram

"Kemarikan benda itu!" Ujar Sehun dengan intonasi yang agak keras, Luhan hanya menaikkan sudut bibirnya

"Bagaimana dengan _morning kiss_ Sehunnie" Sehun kembali menatapnya geram dan kembalilah adegan pertempuran

**Because Of You**

/|\

/o|o\

_**Semuanya karenamu,**_

_**Otakku dipenuhi memorimu,**_

_**Jantungku berdetak diikuti namamu,**_

_**Mataku mengarah padamu,**_

_**Syarafku hanya tertuju padamu,**_

_**Kakiku melangkah mendekatimu,**_

_**Semuanya karenamu...**_

_**Kita masih melakukan ritual yang lama hanya saja kita mengubahnya sedikit karena ikatan**_

_**Kita masih bermain kejar kejaran, aku mengejarmu dan kau menghindariku**_

_**Aku melemparimu barang dan semuanya yang terkena korban**_

_**Aku masih memiliki nafsu untuk membunuhmu, membunuhmu karena bisa mencintaiku yang rivalmu ini menyedihkan**_

_**Aku pun juga sama menyedihkannya dengamu**_

_**Tapi jalani dan nikmati**_

_**Lagi pula aku menikatinya denganmu lalu kenapa tidak,**_

_**Tapi dendam terdalamku yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu,**_

_**Semua karenamu, karenamu aku memiliku perasaan padamu, karenamu aku mulai peduli padamu, karenamu aku tidak bisa jauh darimu, karenamu semuanya karenamu**_

_**Because Of You**_

_**Semuanya salahmu**_

**Because Of You**

/|\

/o|o\

"Ayo kejar aku Sehunnie, sepertinya besok kau harus pergi kedokter mata Sehunnie masa aku yang sebesar ini tidak terlihat sih kau membuatku sedih Sehunnie"

'_Seenaknya saja dia itu'_

"Kemari kau, akan kupotong lidah itu"

"Kau menyakitiku Sehunnie, tidak kasihankan kau padaku Sehunnie aku yang baik ini ingin kau sakiti"

"Berisik kemari kau!"

"Kenapa? Kau mau menciumku, atau mau bercinta denganku? Kuharap jangan Sehunnie bokongku saat ini masih sakit setelah kau bobol mati matian berlari saja rasanya masih sakit jangan ya...Sehunnie"

"Jadi...kau masih sakit Luhan? BERHENTI BERLARI!"

"Kenapa Sehunnie?"

"KUBILANG BERHENTI! Ayo kuantar pulang!"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya tidak mau terjadi apa apa padamu"

"Betapa perhatiannya dirimu Sehunnie, kalau begitu gendong aku Sehunnie sayang"

"A-apa?"

"Gendong aku sampai rumah, Sehunnie sayang"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ukh, Sehunnie jahat pokoknya aku minta gendong!"

"Baiklah, ayo naik"

"Yeee! Sehunnie baik deh, ayo kita pergi ke cafe Kris dulu aku belum sarapan"

"Jadi kita main tadi kau belum sarapan sama sekali, Luhannnn!"

"Hehehe...soalnya aku mau bermain dengamu dulu"

"Heh...baiklah, aku yang traktir kita makan wafle"

"Yeee! Sehunnie yang terbaik"

Itulah kami sekarang, aku punya hubungan dengannya...dengan rival menyebalkan itu

**~ AND~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lu-luhan, sedang apa kau disini!"

"Tentu saja untuk tinggal dengan Sehunnieku tercinta, untung untung buat latihan sebelum kita menikah Sehunnie"

"Siapa yang mau menikah dengamu!"

"Tentu saja Sehunnieku tersayang, lalu siapa lagi ya kan',"

"Kau! keluar dari sini!"

"Hiks, hiks..kau menyakiti hatiku yang rasanya tercabik cabik karenamu Sehunnie, tapi biarlah aku ini memang selalu tidak beruntung bukan, diusir seperti kucing malang yang ada ditengah jalan"

"Apa maksudmu! Aku tidak mengerti bodoh!"

"Tentu saja kau tidak mengerti, karena kau lebih bodoh dariku Sehunnie"

"Kau!"

"Apa?"

"KELUAR!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana Sehunnie?"

"Kubunuh kau!"

" 'Hyaaaa...aku takut,' itu maumu? Atau kau mau aku berkata 'tolong ampuni nyawaku tuan...',"

"LU...HAN..."

"Aku tunggu dikamarmu Sehunnie sayang bye..."


End file.
